


Nothing Like A Cliche HS Romance

by Macabre16



Category: Beavis and Butt-head
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, underage freedom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre16/pseuds/Macabre16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a mother who's a hooker and a father in prison, life gets pretty hard for Jen. But moving into a new town and starting a new school has<br/>its advantages...even if the boys she meets aren't the brightest bulbs on the chandelier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Big Change...

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make Beavis and Butthead 17 in this fanfic...plz don't judge. I merely wrote this, 'cause I frickin' love this show. :3

_To human behavior...but yet so, yet so irresistible..._

"Jen."  
_And me and my fear can, and there's no map...uncertaaaiiin...._

"Jen!"  
With a snap, my earbuds were yanked out of my ears, blocking the soothing sound of Bjork's eerie singing. I twitched out of my absent-minded state as I heard my mom's shrill voice drill me, yet again, about ignorance.

"I've been pretty much YELLING your name here for the past 5 minutes. You need to turn that music down, you'll go deaf!" With expertise skill, mom lit a cigarette, one hand still on the steering wheel. I quietly rolled the window down, as I hated the smell of cigarettes. I've had to endure it everyday.  
"...Sorry." I said. "Just worried about what's going on."  
"Don't be," Mom said, taking a drag. "Where we're goin'll be better than that old rat pit we called our house. Now that your father's arrested, we can get a better place. Glad that there'll be no more broken beer bottles or weapons layin' around, baby?"  
I sat there in silence, pondering her statements. Sure, there won't be glass or knives laying around. Not from dad. But of course there will be from mom. She manages to get drunk off her ass twice on a good day.  
"Anyway, I wanted to let you know, we're here. Our new place." Mom turned the car into the driveway next to the moving truck, giving me a chance to see out the window. Two stories, light red brick, red shutters, lots of shrubs. Looks pretty decent. Then, I turned my eyes to the house next door.

Yeesh. I've seen trailers that look better than that!

Mom's eyes followed mine.  
"Looks like a couple o' crackheads live there."  
"Mom!"  
She rolled her eyes and flicked the cigarette out the window, missing my face by inches. "Only joking, hon." She got out of the car. "C'mon. Let's unload."  
I groaned quietly as I rolled my earbuds up and stuck them and the cassette player in my backpack, which sat at my feet. Following mom, I slung it over my shoulder. Might as well get some wear in it, for it was to become my school bag in a day or so. All depended on how recent mom got my files in to my new school.  
Mom opened the trunk of the car, focusing on the smaller boxes while the movers took care of the heavier stuff. I held the boxes of dishes and 'trinkets' that my mom had for the living room as she unlocked the door with the key. I unsteadily stepped inside behind her, trying not to drop the boxes. One dish breaks and mom turns into a demon spawn.

"Isn't it great?" Mom asked, not bothering to help with the boxes. I set them down in a corner of what was going to be our kitchen. It already had a stove and a fridge, most likely what I was going to clean once everything was in from outside.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I stood there, my hands stuffed in my pockets. "...Can I go see the rest of the house?"  
Mom briskly walked out before coming back with an armload of bags and a cardboard box labeled 'curtains/coffee table'. "Go ahead. Pick what room'll be yours, just go get your stuff from the car to take up."  
I did what I was told, getting my belongings from the backseat. A suitcase of clothes, a couple of boxes, and a bag full of rolled up posters...and a letter from my dad.

I clunked up the stairs down a hall, and stopped in front of a cluster of doors. One looked like it led to a bathroom, a polished white door. I set my things down and opened one of the other doors. A small room, most likely a bedroom.  
 _No way...that could be a guest room for all I care._ , I thought. Closing it, I went to the next room. It was big, with a slanted ceiling made by the roof. Under the slant, a wide nook perfect for my bed. On the wall next to it was a big window.  
"Hot coffee." I muttered, grinning. I pushed my stuff on the ground through the doorway, being too lazy to pick it back up. My mind already started going nuts with design plans. What color for the walls, where my bookcase and desk would go, where to put the stereo...

My mom's voice called up the stairs to me. "Jen!! C'mon and tell these boys where t'put your furniture!"  
Almost excitedly, I bolted downstairs to where three of the movers stood with the huge boxes. All I had to do was assemble everything when they were in my room.  
I helped carry them up as best as I could, my mom following us. When she saw the room I picked, her face got a weird look on it. A mishmash of annoyance, disappointment, and jealousy.  
"You chose the biggest room?" she asked when the men went back downstairs. "I was thinking that you'd want a smaller one."  
I stood my ground, my arms crossed. "Don't try and pull that one on me. I'm getting to be my own person, mom. It's my house, too."  
That seemed to shut her up. She stood there, her mouth slightly open, trying to think of something to say back. 

After a minute, she shut it. "Well...you're right. It's your house, too." She awkwardly cleared her throat as I bent down to open the box that held my bed parts, ready to assemble. "So...get your stuff unpacked. I'll go finish things downstairs." Mom walked out, her back slightly stiff.

The old guilt trip. I know it when it's being pulled.   
It took a bit of trial and error, but I managed to get my bed and bookcase put together. I slid the bed into the nook beneath the slant, the bookcase against the opposite wall, the stereo on the desk, which sat beneath the window. I stood in the doorway, proud of what I did. _Dad would be pretty damn proud_ , I thought. He always wanted me to be a strong person.

He'd most likely be helping us, if he wasn't in prison...or near my mom. She drove him nuts. It was about a year ago, when he was in a drug business that got out of hand. He got into a bad fight. It must've been really bad, because he called from the hospital saying that he was stabbed in the eye. His relationship with mom got sour after this happened. He ended up getting arrested because of the drug dealing, AND driving drunk. The one time he wrote to us- well, mainly to me,- mom tossed the letter in the trash because she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. I managed to save it and read it. Dad apologized for what he'd done, demanding that I don't go and do what he did. He said that he'd tried to escape so he could come see me again, but the guards had shot him in leg...a lot. Seems like he'd almost killed someone while escaping, so the police opened fire. He lived, but had to get a fake leg. Fake as his glass eye. Fake as the relationship of him and mom.   
Damn. I bit my lip to keep myself from choking up. I know I'm not the only one to go through this, but it hurts.

"Jen! Come down here."

Mom's voice. The one thing that I wish I could run over with a car. I went downstairs to find the kitchen furniture set up, and mom unpacking dishes. "What?"  
"Don't give my that 'what' in that tone, missy. No sass under this roof."  
I had to bite my tongue to keep my giggle down. Did she actually say that? I wanted it on a T-shirt.  
"I'm gonna be making dinner before I head off to work-" she started.  
I sighed. "You want me to clean the fridge, right?"  
Surprisingly, she shook her head. "Nope. We can live without cleaning it for a little while. I want you to put away the silverware."  
I brought the bag to the drawer that we were going to keep the forks and whatnot. "Uh...after this, can I go out?"  
"Out where?"  
"Y'know...out. To explore our new town?"  
Mom lit a cigarette as she continued unpacking. "Hon, I don't really mind WHAT you do, as long as you don't end up like your dad." She said the word 'dad' as if she were trying to spit out a piece of gristle from a steak bone.  
At that answer, I finished my task before pulling on my hoodie, a faded grey one, and headed out.

It was a pretty nice, quiet town we lived in. Highland Town. A bit of a suburban area.  
I set myself on the way when I spotted the house next door, the one my mom joked that crackheads lived in. It was rundown, the wood and bricks a musty grey color. Chips and holes sat in the walls. Dead grass and shrubs surrounded the walkway to the door.  
 _Well_ , I thought. _It probably wouldn't kill me to introduce myself to the neighbors._ Besides, then I'd have a place to go in case I couldn't stand my mom for a while.

I walked on the path to the door and knocked quietly.

No answer.  
I pressed my ear to the door, and heard what sounded like a TV blaring music...heavy metal music. Awesome. We got neighbors that listen to MY kind of music for the first time in forever! I think it was AC/DC. Maybe these neighbors had a son my age.   
I also heard what sounded like...two male voices, singing along to the guitar riffs. Y'know, the 'DANANANANAAAAA DUNDUNDUN DANANA' kind of stuff. In out of tune voices.   
I knocked again, this time louder.  
The shrill singing inside stopped, and I heard two boys talking to each other. Couldn't make out the words, but I got back from the door when I heard steps approaching.

When the door opened, I was face to face with....well, one of the weirdest boys I'd ever seen before. He was definately my age, but he looked to be probably 5'7 or something. Pretty tall, as I was a mere 5'5. He had pretty cool looking hair, brown and brushed back. Looked like hair that could flip around while headbanging. He wore a grey AC/DC shirt and red shorts. Black Converse, too. Something was slightly off about his face...His gums were showing, and he had braces. His eyes were kind of small, but they opened wide as he stared at me.

"Um...hi." I said. God...why, of all times, was my face turning pink?? I mean, he looked KIND of cute, but why now?

"Whoa..." The boy laughed. His voice was nasally and deep, and I swore he had a lisp. "Uh huh huh huh."  
"What..?" I asked. "What is it?" Anyone could easily tell that I'm not the best at meeting new boys. Especially CUTE ones...  
"Hey, baby... Uh huh huh huh huh."  
 _Baby?? What, does he think I'm cute?!?_ I thought, my face turning a darker shade of pink. I mean, I know I have an hourglass figure and medium- well, fine, rather big- boobs, but it runs in the family. I can't control genetics! Besides, I don't have the best metabolism, making me slightly more 'pudgy' than most girls. A teenage girl has to eat, y'know. A steady diet of cookies, pizza, and energy drinks when mood swings occur. In short, this makes me a pretty easy target for getting picked on for the way I look.

"Uhh...are you like, the person moving in over there? Huh huh huh..."  
I glanced to my house, then back to the boy, guessing that his name was Butthead, judging by what he said. "Yeah...me and my mom...I'm Jen."  
"Ahuh huh huh. I'm Butthead. D'you like, wanna come in? We could like, hang out or something."

Wow. A boy actually inviting me to hang out. I guess moving to a new place CAN be good.

I grinned a bit. "Sure." I followed him inside and shut the door.   
What hit me first was the smell. Ick. Smelled like trash, sweat, and really cheap cologne that you see in those 'you'll be sexy' ads for guys who want to score big time. The house was pretty messy, too. Dirty clothes, empty   
food containers. The walls had stains and ripped holes. _I wonder if this dude DOES do crack_ , I thought.

Butthead led me into what looked like a living room, where a sofa sat in front of the TV, which was currently showing the performance of 'Highway to Hell'. Good song choice.  
"Uhhh, hey Beavis. Check out the chick that moved in next door. Uh huh huh huh huh."  
Another boy, the same age, was flopped on the couch, but shot up to a sitting position when he saw me. He looked just as weird, a similar hairstyle, only dark blonde. He had a more crazy look in his eyes, and a wide grin. He was wearing a Metallica shirt and grey shorts, same black Converse as Butthead.   
"Hey! Mheh heh! Heh!" Now I knew that he was the one with the shrill voice that I heard from outside. I gave him a shy grin. "Hey." I said back.  
"Heh heh! I'm Beavis. Mheh heh! Wanna come sit down? Heh heh heh!"  
I guess at that point, I had no choice. Besides, it felt kind of good to be welcomed by people the same age, even if they were weird. Back at my old town, if I'd tried to meet a boy, he'd avoid me like the plague.

I plopped down on the sofa next to the boy that was called Beavis, and Butthead sat on my other side. I could tell they were staring at me, but not in a mean way. That made me feel better inside. Maybe the people my age in this town didn't care how a person's body looked. I glanced at them quietly, causing them to laugh again.

"Ahuh huh huh huh. Hey, Beavis," said Butthead, not bothering to whisper. "She's like, checking us out."  
"Mheh heh heh mheh! Cool!"  
I felt my face go red. I couldn't help it, but it happened. Sometimes, it just does. I focused my eyes on the TV, but it became hard after a few minutes, as the boy's excessive laughing continued. I began to grow hot. Not only because I was inside, between two other people, but when one blushes, it can make them heat up. In a fluid, awkward motion, I slid out of my hoodie and let it fall behind my back.  
"Uh huh huh huh huh! Uhuh huh huh!"   
Seemed like Butthead was getting a little overexcited about something. Wait...I glanced at him again, and his eyes were focused on something lower than my eyes. I followed his gaze down and...

Crap. 

I forgot what I was wearing today. My Metallica shirt that shrunk in the wash a few weeks ago. I had attempted to make it slightly lower cut at the neck, trying to modify my clothes to look more 'hip'. But it ended up tearing; I was cutting it to wear for the next day at my old school, but my hands were shaking, due to nervousness about an oral report that was going to be on that day. Sometimes, my anxiety goes a little over the top.   
But I was wearing that shirt, and because it had shrunk, slightly more than enough cleavage hung out, exposing the thinnest top of my bra, which of all days, had to be the purple one. Damn you, genetics...

"Mheh heh! Heh heh! You're into heavy metal? " Beavis seemed pleased with the view as well. I sat there, shocked, arguing with myself in my head. Should I even move to put the hoodie back on? "...Yeah..." I slowly reached up and tugged on the neckline to pull it up as much as I could. It went up about an inch, but caused my boobs to jiggle a bit. Like Jell-O. Like Frickin' GELATIN. _Why? Why? WHY?_ , I screamed in my head.

"Mheh heh heh! Heh heh! Hey, Butthead! Lookit her thingies!"  
At that moment, by instinct, I changed the subject. "Yeah, I love heavy metal!" I said quickly. I rested my hands over my chest discreetly, leaning back into the couch. "Uh...are you guys metal heads?"  
"Uh huh huh huh! Yeah. Heavy metal rules." Said Butthead.  
"Shut up, butthole! She asked me! mheh heh!" Beavis snapped.

 _I wonder if this is how popular girls feel_ , I thought. I started to relax a bit, knowing that the two boys actually do like me.  
"I favor Metallica," I said. "How about you guys?"  
"Metallica rules! Mheh heh heh!" Beavis grinned, showing a lot of teeth.  
"Uh huh huh huh huh. Iron Maiden rocks too, dude."

To make a long story short, our convo on heavy metal carried on for a while. We learned what bands we each liked, which songs were best, that sort of thing. I finally started to feel like I had some real friends.  
However, our convo was cut short by a blaring guitar riff from the TV, a song that was so great, it was superglued into my head.

"Metallica's playing 'Die, Die My Darling'!" I squealed. Alright, I didn't mean to be a fangirl, but who wouldn't freak out while listening to a band one was obsessed with?  
Beavis and Butthead definitely changed at that moment. They went from lazy, laughing teens to full-on, head banging metal-heads. At last, I had people that I could rock out with.  
Devil horns replacing our hands, our hair flipping everywhere around our heads, our shrill voices ringing out, us three rocked out as if our lives depended on it.

"DIE, DIE, DIE MY DARLING! DON'T UTTER A SINGLE WORD!   
DIE, DIE, DIE MY DARLING! JUST SHUT YOUR PRETTY EYES!  
I'LL BE SEEIN' YOU AGAIN!~  
I'LL BE SEEIN' YOU....IN HELL!!!"

Singing my lungs out with those two made me feel welcomed. It felt GOOD.   
But, of course, all good songs have to come to an end. After what only seemed like a minute, it was done. We flopped back down onto the couch, out of breath.

Butthead flopped down a little too limply, causing his arm to bounce back up and his hand land on my lap.  
"Uhhh....Uh huh huh huh..."  
I snickered and pushed it off. "Watch where that lands, dude."  
"Yeah! Mheh heh heh! Watch where your stupid hand goes, dude! Mheh heh!"  
"Shut up, dillweed."

I sat there between the two as they bickered and laughed. I wanted to stay longer, but I soon remembered that I had to return home for dinner.  
"Guys, I'm so sorry, but I gotta go." I slipped back into my hoodie as I stood up.  
"Not cool, dude!" Beavis had a look of disappointment in his eyes.  
"C'mon, it'll be okay. Besides, we're neighbors now." I grinned. "We can still hang out...right?"  
"Uhhh...are you able to like, come over tomorrow? Ahuh huh huh." asked Butthead.  
I stood there, slightly taken aback. "I'd love to." I gave them a shy smile as I walked out. "See ya then."

The boys sat there, staring at the TV.

"Ahuh huh. Hey, Beavis."

"What?"

"That chick was pretty cool."


	2. Prepare for What's Ahead

I quickly made my way back home, my stomach still in a knot from what had just happened. _I mean, people don't make friends that quickly...do they?_ I thought, opening the door.

Once inside, I was welcomed by the smell of one of the greatest foods known to man: Teriyaki. Looks like mom was too tired to cook tonight. Again.  
I'd grabbed my plate, heaped it full of the food, and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs to eat when you-know-who strutted into the room. Mom stood there, cigarette in hand, looking at me with an expectant look in her eyes. "So? Back already?"  
I glanced up to her. "What d'you mean 'already'? How long was I gone?" I pretty much knew what she wanted me to say. She wanted positive remarks on what she was wearing, but I didn't want to look too much.  
Mom took a drag and leaned against the wall. "You were only gone for like, 20 minutes. This town ain't that small, baby. What'd you do, loiter around the drugstore?"  
"No," I responded quietly, looking down at my rice. "I went to go meet the neighbors." At this remark, she raised her eyebrows.  
"What, the ones next door?" she asked. "Who lives there, anyway?" She took another drag.  
I stuffed my mouth full of chicken and chewed, thinking of what to say.  
"Well?" Mom eventually snuffed the cigarette out against the wall, our NEW wall. She was getting impatient, I just knew it. "Is there something you're not tellin' me? Is there someone you like living there?"  
At this, I swallowed hard, which caused me to choke a bit. "N-no..! I mean, yeah...a boy about my age lives there...and I think his friend was visiting him at the time we met."  
Mom grinned. I didn't like the look of it. For one thing, mom isn't that pretty, no matter how much she says she is. She pretty much looks like Tiffany from those _Child's Play_ movies. Besides the overly-done makeup she was wearing, her fashion of studded leather and cheetah-print teddy didn't make it any better. I might as well say it now; she's a hooker, in case you didn't guess already.  
"No wonder you look all flustered. Is his place the only one you went to today? Seems like you and him got it off in a quick one, h-"  
I cut her off, the knot coming back in my stomach, but this time, of anger, annoyance, and defense. "No! I mean, we hung out! That's all we did! He's into the same stuff as me, and so is his friend."  
Mom smirked and hoisted the neckline of her teddy a bit higher. "If you say so. At least let me meet these two boys, don't want my li'l girl gettin' THAT crazy yet!" Giving me an air kiss, she strutted out the door. I soon heard the car start and drive off. Most likely to the parking lot near the gas station.

I sat there, eating in silence, trying to keep my anger down. I know it's not good for a girl to hate her mom like this, but for damn sake, she already treats me like I'm a floozy! No wonder dad left, maybe he TRIED to get arrested, just to get away from her.  
After I finished eating, I walked to the sink and set my plate in it. _I'll wash it in the morning_ , I thought. I wasn't in the mood for cleaning. My mind was getting smothered in different worries; the boys next door, mom, what my new school was gonna be like.  
My eyes fell onto a sheet of important-looking paper laying on the counter. Picking it up, I realized that it was from what I knew was gonna be my new school; Highland High School. I skimmed the letter with a nervous twitch started up in my right eye.  
Seemed kind of basic. Mom had at least filled out her signature, her phone number, all that jazz. My main teacher was someone called Mr. Van Driessen. My teacher for gym however, sounded less appealing. Someone named 'Mr. Buzzcut'.  
Welp. Sounds like school's gonna be a blast (insert sarcasm here). And only tomorrow is all I have left to get ready.  
Trying to push it out of my mind, I dragged myself upstairs, and changed into my pjs. Nothing fancy, just shorts and a tank top. I cranked my stereo on and put myself to bed. I lay there, staring at what was my new room.  
_Maybe I can try and design things in here a little better_ , I thought. _Just go out and buy some paint tomorrow, it'll be fun_.  
I eventually drifted off with Metallica's 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' soothing my mind.

_Ding dong_  
I rolled over, dreaming about Hell's Bells by AC/DC~ _God, they're good..._  
_Ding dong! Ding dong!_  
I shot up into a sitting position, the sunlight lighting up my room. Damn, it always feels like only five minutes when you sleep...  
Dumbly, I called out. "Who's there..?" Then I remembered to go answer. Of course mom wasn't home. It's normal for her to be gone for a day or two at LEAST. But who was it? _Probably a neighbor_ , I thought. Maybe they brought a pie. Pie is good.  
I raced down the stairs, not noticing my hair and clothes before coming down. "Coming..!" I called out. "I'm coming!"  
Opening the door revealed Beavis and Butthead, clad in their band tees and stupid smiles like yesterday. "Oh! Uh...hey, guys." I greeted them with a grin.  
"Mheh heh! Hi!" Beavis stared with a straight on, almost greedy look in his eyes. Butthead was doing the same, laughing all the while.

Dammit. Not again.  
Dressed in nothing but my pjs, with a nasty clump of what probably looked like a bird's nest on my head. My mind jammed up again, the nervous twitch returning to my eye. In a haze, I managed to blurt out, "Be right back- come on in!" I raced upstairs without another thought, save for the curses erupting in my head against myself. _WHY?_  
The only thing I could find to get on was a 'Master of Puppets' sweater and an old pair of jean-shorts, knee length. I slipped my feet into my purple Vans and managed to tame my hair down to a decent level. I smeared on a bit of black eyeliner and, taking a steadying breath, walked back downstairs.

Of course, the boys were lounging in the living room, acting as if the place was theirs. They'd even turned the TV on.  
The first thing that was said when I walked in was from Butthead. "Uhh...d'you like, have any food?"  
I stood there, hands on my hips. "And what makes you two think you can come in here to order me around?"  
"Ahuh huh huh huh. 'Cause we're hungry."  
"Yeah! Mheh heh heh!" Beavis was in on it, too.  
I groaned, wondering if this was what a housewife felt like. I wandered into the kitchen and opened the cupboard above the sink. "Hmm..." All I knew at that moment was that boys usually like junk food. I knew we had some, but it was on the top shelf. I had to kneel on the counter to see what was up there.  
Jackpot. Chips, Ding-Dongs, and a King-Size candy bar- which I was saving for myself. I know, I shouldn't be so greedy, but hey- I got it with my own cash.  
What I DIDN'T know was that one of them had snuck into the kitchen and was standing behind me. I can't even describe the shock I felt when I felt Beavis's hand- I know it was him, due to his voice- _slide up the back of one of my short's leg holes_.  
"Mheh heh heh! Mheh!" He sounded more excited than he should have.

Of course, I let out a squeal. His hand left my leg, which was good because at that point, I lost my balance. I toppled backward onto a very startled Beavis, who let out a scream as well. The top shelf's contents dropped out onto the counter as he and I landed on the floor with a dull thud.  
"You perv! What'd you do that for??" I asked angrily, rolling off his chest.  
Beavis sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Mheh! Why the hell'd you land on me?"  
"I asked you first!" I stood up and gathered the snacks in my arms. "You crossed into the danger zone, dude! You hear me? I'm the one who sets boundaries on this body!" I stalked into the living room, of course being followed by Beavis, who was still hungry.  
I plopped onto the couch next to Butthead and tore open a Ding-Dong wrapper, still glaring at Beavis from the corner of my eye.  
Butthead took the advantage and lazily put an arm along the back of the couch behind my shoulders. "Uhhh....Beavis is such a dillweed," he said to me. "He can't even, like, keep his hands to himself unless he's spanking his pet monkey. Ahuh huh."  
"Shut up, you butthole!" Beavis snapped.  
I munched on the Ding-Dong, scooting very slightly closer to Butthead. "Oh really?"  
Beavis followed the scooting, getting closer. "Mheh heh! Butthead doesn't know what he's talkin' about. Mheh heh heh! He thinks he gets all the chicks around here!"  
I gave a sly grin, knowing how to get revenge. "And maybe he can,-" I paused. "-'dillweed'." I laughed along with Butthead this time as Beavis snatched up a Ding-Dong. I'm not sure how he did it, but Beavis managed to down about 3.  
"Ahuh huh huh huh. Watch him." said Butthead.  
"Watch him do what?" I asked.  
My words were cut short, though. Beavis sat there, twitching, staring at the TV. His eyes grew wider, his lips parting to create a psychotic grin. He pulled the back of his shirt over his head and belted out, in an inhuman screech, these words:

" _I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO!!!!!_ "

I shit you not. It's like he was possessed or something! Was he one of those kids that can get hyper off too much sugar?  
The shock of it startled me, causing me to jerk backwards into Butthead, who was laughing harder.  
"What the hell is going on with him??" I asked.  
Butthead's arm fell down from the top of the couch to around my shoulders, but at that point, I was too freaked out to care. "Ahuh huh huh huh huh. He like, does that when he eats a bunch of crap and stuff. Ahuh huh huh huh."  
Beavis (or, should I say, 'Cornholio'), raised his arms over his head, as if a stature of God Almighty. "I NEED T.P. FOR MY BUNGHOLE!!!"  
By the time he did this, I simply sat in a mixture of shock and amusement, the latter starting to take effect. The crazed look in his eyes and voice was enough to make someone pee their pants from laughing so hard.  
Eventually Butthead and I got to laughing so hard, we hadn't noticed that Beavis left right out the door, still chanting about his needs for T.P. for his...'bunghole'.

When I noticed he'd left, I tried to calm myself down. I rubbed my eyes, which were glazed with tears from laughing. I steadied myself with deep breathes and leaned back until...  
I remembered that Butthead was still there.

I looked at him, as he did the same to me, his arm still around my shoulders. His cheeks were redder than before, but it wasn't the kind of red someone's face gets from laughing...  
"Uhhh...ahuh huh...." was all he could say.  
I felt a knot in my stomach again, but this time, it wasn't of nervousness, or stress. It felt like someone was filling it with a bunch of air. Like a balloon.  
"Uh...he seemed pretty funny, huh? Does...he always act like that?" I tried saying.  
"Uhhh......no. Ahuh huh huh huh...."

What the hell was going on with me? I felt different. My limbs felt light. Like when you float in a pool of water. I felt like my stomach was twitching.

I tried focusing on the TV, which currently was showing Metallica performing 'Nothing Else Matters', the first song by them that I ever heard. It had a special place in my heart.  
I took a deep breath, and at that point, I smelled Butthead. My face was close to his arm, where his shirt's sleeve ended. His house seemed to mask his scent, but now that he was here, I could smell it. He still smelled kind of trashy, but not as much as I'd thought. That cheap cologne that I smelled in his house...it was more noticeable. He smelled like...soda pop too. Fine, it sounds weird, but who doesn't love the smell of soda?  
"....Y'like pop?" I whispered, leaning a bit closer.  
"Ahuh huh....yeah..." he whispered back. "Pop rules..."  
As I got closer, I smelled cigarette smoke on him. I know that I hate the smell, but something about this moment made me start to... _Crave_ it.

_So close, no matter how far..._  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart..._  
_Forever trusting who we are..._  
_And nothing else matters..._

I focused on the lyrics, as they seemed to mesmerize me. I took in another deep breath, Butthead's smell comforting me. The love I wanted, needed, deserved, after living a rough life...I could feel it. It came from the boy that sat next to me.  
_Never opened myself this way..._  
I looked into his eyes, my stomach growing lighter every second. I think his was, too.

_Life is ours, we live it our way...  
All these words, I don't just say..._

That's when it all became a dream.  
Butthead's arm tightened around my shoulders, inviting me. I leaned forward as he did, and our lips met. The music swirled in my ears and my mind. My heart raced like it was a bird trying to fly its way out.

_And nothing else matters..._


	3. Brought Together

I couldn't believe this was happening....my first kiss. The few friends I had in my old school always talked about how great it was, to have someone like you _that_ much.

I closed my eyes, letting the music's beat do the work for us. My breathing became calm and deep, as did Butthead's. Our lips moved in time to the music, slightly. My entire body felt like air, floating and doing whatever, having a mind of its own. Which meant that my hand slowly went to his thigh. Of course, it made him laugh, but very suppressed, in between the kisses.  
"Ahhuh....hhh..." Butthead's hand slipped down the back of my shirt's collar, gently rubbing my skin, which caused me to sigh. _Where'd THAT come out from?_  
Instinct took over as my hand slid a little farther....and felt the easily obvious bulge within his shorts. I felt my face grow really hot, I had no idea what to do with it. What was I supposed to do, just lay my hand on it or something??  
Somehow, Butthead seemed to know what I was thinking. His other hand reached over and started rubbing my thigh..... _Oh my god...._  
"I.....I t-told him-I set the b...boundaries on..." I couldn't even form a decent sentence, my mind was twisted more than a pretzel.  
Butthead's lips left mine for a split second, leaving a kiss on my cheek and whispering words that would only drive a girl wild:  
"Come to Butthead..."  
His lips went lower until they arrived to the side of my neck. By now, there was no keeping the sighs back, which were starting to get louder...I clung on to his shirt tighter, starting to feel more and more submissive...

The sound of the door opening made us jump. My eyes snapped opened, a jolt stabbing me in the gut. I flew backwards from Butthead as he did, both our faces bright red. We tried to lay on the couch as if we'd been watching TV the whole time as Beavis walked back in, clearly done with his 'Cornholio' phase.  
"Mheh heh! Did I miss anything?"  
I gave Butthead a look, clearly asking _What do I say???_  
Thank god he decided to cover up. "Uhhhhh......ahuh huh huh. You like, missed Alice Cooper. He was, uh....playing with a snake on stage or something. Ahuh huh huh huh."  
I gave Beavis a shy grin. "Yeah...he was playing one of my favorites...ever heard 'I Love the Dead'?"  
Disappointed, he flung himself onto the couch, nearly landing on my legs. "Dammit!....I wanted to see him do the guillotine thing, mheh heh..."  
Decided to change the subject, I spoke up. "Uh....guys? I was gonna repaint my room today. Wanna come with me to the hardware store? I mean, if you can show me where it is."  
Of course, they agreed, seizing the opportunity to be seen with a girl. Any boy would want to.

The three of us went on our way, talking and laughing. I have to say, I was really starting to think in the way of those two. I even started laughing nearly every time they did. But in all, it was just really nice to talk to people who actually LISTENED when I told them about myself, what I liked, stuff like that.  
"Ahuh huh....what you're saying makes your mom sound like an asshole. Ahuh huh huh huh."  
"Mheh heh heh heh! Yeah!"  
I scuffed at a rock with my foot as we walked. "Truth is, she is an asshole...especially when she's drunk-"

A blaring car horn and screeching tires butted into the conversation as it came heading right for us.  
"SHIT, look out!!!" I shrieked. We jumped backwards in time as a reckless, primer-patched green car screeched to a halt, the front tires on the sidewalk, blocking our way. Looking closer, it looked like a Plymouth Duster the person was driving.  
The window rolled down, revealing a man who looked like he was in his 20's. Blonde hair, mirrored sunglasses, a crude look on his face.  
"Mheh! Hey, it's Todd!" said Beavis. _Why is he grinning?_ I thought. _This dude almost killed us!_  
"Hey, butt faces! You two heading to the MALL?" the man, apparently called Todd asked. His voice had that meanness that I've heard too much in my life. I didn't like it.  
"Uhhh....we're like, going to the store to get, paint and stuff." Butthead responded.  
That's when Todd focused on me. I couldn't really tell for the most part, because of the sunglasses, but I had a bad feeling that he was staring me up and down.  
"Haven't seen a hussy like YOU 'round this place." he sneered. "You the sidechick to these punks?"  
I felt my face burning hot, a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "No..." I managed to say in a small voice. "I'm....just a friend. I moved in yesterday."  
Todd spit on the sidewalk. "Yeah, I'll believe that story for now. But if I were you, I'd find a better man sure to give you his best rather than these two punks."  
I felt my hands starting to ball into fists. I usually wasn't one to stand up for others, because my self-esteem was pulled from me at a young age. But NO one disses any friends of mine.   
The car screeched into motion, pulling back into the road and speeding off.  
"Ahuh huh huh huh. Someday, we're so gonna be like Todd." said Butthead, as we continued walking.  
"What? Why the hell would you wanna be like THAT jerk??" I asked, nearly shocked.  
"Mheh heh heh! 'Cause he's in a cool gang! he gets like, chicks and stuff! Mheh heh heh! Mheh!"  
I squeezed my hands as we entered the hardware store. "I'd jump off a cliff if I had to be in his gang..." I muttered.

The next couple of hours made me feel better, fortunately. I'd brought enough money to get a couple cans of paint, black and purple. What other colors would look good with my posters?  
"Check these out," said Butthead. He stared at the many ropes of lights hanging on a display.   
"Whooaa...." I stared longingly. Being more of a night owl, I've always wanted little lights to hang around my room. Of course, mom would prefer to spend her cash on cigarettes, wine, or a new corset.  
Beavis picked up a string of lights, blood red ones. "These'd look cool! Mheh heh!"  
I checked the pocket of my shorts. _Damn._ Only a dollar-fifty left. Stupid inflation...  
"Uh...mheh heh! Here!" From his pocket, Beavis pulled out a fistful of cash. Both mine and Butthead's eyes grew wide.  
"Uhhh....where'd you get that?" Butthead asked.  
"Mheh heh! Heh! Found it."  
"Where the hell'd you..?...Never mind." I decided not to ask. "Um...I don't wanna have to ask you to borrow that."  
Beavis shoved the cash into my hand. "No way! I'll pay for 'em! Mheh heh."  
"Dude, that's like the first time you've given anyone money, ahuh huh huh." said Butthead.  
Beavis grinned. "Heh heh! So? Chicks like money! Mheh heh."  
I gave him a shy grin. "Thanks, man. Anyway I can pay you back?"  
Beavis's face seemed to flush as I payed for my stuff. "Mheh heh heh heh! Mheh! Mheh heh heh! Yeah..."  
As we walked out, cans and lights in my arms, Butthead flew a fist into Beavis's shoulder. "You dillweed. Why'd you think you could get a chance to score with her?"  
I blushed hard, staring ahead as I listened to the boys argue.  
"Ow!" Beavis rubbed his shoulder. "I was just trynna be nice and stuff! Mheh!"   
"Okay, guys...um...let's settle down, alright?" I asked. "I don't see a reason to, well...'fight' about me." I didn't really know entirely, though...were boys actually _fighting_ over me?

When we finally got to my room, I set the cans down, and set the lights on my bed.   
"Cool room, dude!" Beavis said, looking out the window.  
"Ahuh huh...so, this is where you...sleep and stuff?" asked Butthead.  
I grinned, pushing my bed away from my wall. "Where else would I sleep, the bathtub?" I snickered. "Move the bookcase and desk, would you? I need to find something to cover my bed with."  
I left the boys to the task as I headed out to the hallway. A box full of tarps sat near the wall, next to mom's room. They were supposed to be outside, behind the house, but I hadn't moved them yet. *Insert laziness*  
I walked back into my room, tarps in my arms. " 'Kay. Ready, guys?"  
Eventually, the tarps were laid out and the cans of paint sat there, opened.  
"Uhh....don't we need, uh.....paintbrushes?" asked Butthead.  
I glanced to the paint cans, cursing in my mind. Forgot paintbrushes to paint a room. How stupid can one be?  
"Mheh heh! We could use our hands!" suggested Beavis.  
I smiled at the thought of us three, teens painting on the walls as if we were in preschool. "Well..."  
That's when the idea hit me, like a bug frying in a zapper.   
"Guys! I have the PERFECT idea! Hang on-" I ran to my backpack and pulled out my tapes for the stereo. "D'you guys like KISS?"  
Butthead got a grossed out look on his face. "What? Beavis and I don't, uh..."  
I rolled my eyes. "No, I mean, the BAND. Y'know, 'gonna rock and roll all night'?"  
Beavis's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! KISS rules! Mheh heh! Can we listen to it?"  
I popped the tape into the stereo. "Why wouldn't we? It's all part of my idea." I pressed play, before setting the volume to HIGH. "We'll buzz while we paint." I said, a sly grin growing on my face.

_I FEEL UPTIGHT ON A SATURDAY NIGHT! 9 O'CLOCK, THE RADIO'S THE ONLY LIGHT!_  
"Start throwing!" I yelled over the music.   
_I HEAR MY SONG, IT PULLS ME THROUGH!_  
We cupped our hands, grabbed at the paint, and flung in onto the walls, making it look like a paint can exploded.  
 _IT COMES ON STRONG, TELLS ME WHAT I GOTTA DO-I GOT TO-_  
"GET UP! Everybody's gonna move their feet!" I shrieked, flinging a handful of purple at the wall.  
"GET DOWN! Everybody's gonna leave their seats!" Butthead screamed, swinging black towards the corners.  
"Y'GOTTA lose your mind in DETROIT-ROCK CITY!" Beavis finished the chorus line, spraying paint up towards the ceiling.

That was probably the FUNNEST way I've ever painted anything in my life. I felt that painting my room to heavy metal gave it the SOUL of heavy metal.  
Letting Beavis' idea get the better of me, I dipped my hands into the black paint, and painted what could be described as a messy Metallica logo on the wall, above where my bed was gonna be.  
Butthead painted the letters spelling out 'Iron Maiden' down the doorway side of the wall, while Beavis smeared 'Enter Sandman' in purple across the wall above the desk.

By the time the song came to an end, we stood in the center of the room, admiring our work.  
"Cool." said Butthead.  
"Yeah! Mheh! Heh!" Beavis smeared his hands on the back of his pants, leaving streaks of purple and black.   
"We can hang the lights after the paint dries," I said. "I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight."  
"Do we, uh...have to clean up now?" asked Butthead, his face smeared adorably with streaks of black.  
I walked to the window and opened it, allowing the paint fumes to air out. "Yeah, but...can we do one more thing before we clean?" I asked. "C'mere."

The boys came and kneeled on the ground, on either side of me. I dipped my hand in the purple paint, as did the two.   
"I just wanna mark us three on the wall..." I said. Okay, it's probably a bit cheesy to a few people, but not to me.  
I pressed my hand on the wall below the window, leaving a print. Beavis and Butthead did the same.  
The result was a row of three purple handprints, close together as a bond that couldn't be erased.

I leaned back, my hands coming to rest on theirs. "How's that?" I asked quietly.  
"It's cool! Mheh heh!" said Beavis.  
Butthead and I looked at each other, and his cheeks went pink.  
"Ahuh huh huh....it's cool."


	4. The First Day's Hardest

_Livin' easy, loving free! Season ticket on a one-way ride!_

Bon Scott's voice on the TV serenaded me to WAKE THE HELL UP for my first day at my new school.

My eyes snapped open, making me remember that I was sleeping on the couch. My head flopped over the armrest, arms and legs everywhere, not the prettiest sight.  
Mom walked into the living room, dressed in the usual studded leather and fishnets, and a zebra-print teddy. Gack.  
"Sleep well, princess? Saw you painted your room last night." was all she said, standing at the small wall mirror and putting on what was probably her third coat of lipstick.  
I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Mmm....yeah, yeah....what time is it?"  
Mom snapped the lid on the lipstick and turned to face me. " 'Bout 6:15. Just in time to get ready. You excited?"  
I walked into the kitchen, banging my shoulder into the doorway. "What d'you think?" I muttered, grabbing one of the Ding-Dongs from yesterday from the cupboard. I knew mom asked that because SHE was a popular girl in high school. Either she's thinking that I'll turn out the same, or something else...  
"Hungry, aren't we?" said Mom. "Won't get any boys with an appetite like that."  
I gave Mom a forced smile as I walked past to get dressed. "Maybe I could."

I decided to have some decency today; it WAS the first day, and I've heard that when starting at a new school, it was good to show others that you could be an 'approachable person'. I slipped on my best black leggings, my favorite denim skirt (the one with the cute flounce at the hem!), and finally the piece that was always a cherry on the cake: my lucky KISS shirt. The logo on the back, and on the front, it bore the band member's faces and the lyrics, _God Gave Rock 'n Roll to You_. I swear, every time I wear that shirt, something awesome happens.  
It was a present from my dad; it was his when he was younger. He used to tell me a story that the members of KISS gave it to him themselves, but I'm not too sure it was true. But hey...it could've been possible. When mom and dad divorced, mom had thrown out all of dad's clothes...but I hid this shirt so that she couldn't nab it. But this shirt has always been there for me in the long haul, so I only save it for when it's needed.  
I slipped my purple Vans on, brushed my hair, and applied a decent amount of eyeliner and gloss the best of my ability. Smoothing my shirt down, I looked at myself in the mirror. _Dad would be so proud,_ I thought.  
Mom's smile faded a bit when I came downstairs, my backpack slung over my shoulder.  
"You're...wearing that?" she asked.  
I bit my tongue, keeping a poker face. "What's wrong with it?"  
Mom opened her mouth, to perhaps belittle my looks, but replaced it with a rather tight grin. "Ah...nothing. You look very nice."  
I walked to the door, the nervous knot growing in my gut. School...the one place where it can make the most confident teens shrink away into a corner. Will it go alright?  
I felt mom's hand on my shoulder. "Baby...I...just want to let you know that-"  
What was she saying? I turned to look at her, my eyes shining. "Yeah?"  
"...that you still need to unpack a few more things when you get home, alright? I'm working late tonight."  
I turned away, feeling my throat tighten. Seriously? Was she allergic to tell her own daughter how proud she was of her, or even just a simple 'I love you'? "Okay." was all I said. I clumped through the door and closed it behind me. "Priss..." I muttered under my breath.  
The sight of Beavis and Butthead waiting at the end of their driveway made me feel a little better. I gave them a grin as I approached. "Morning, guys."  
"Hey, baby. Ahuh huh huh huh."  
"Hi! Mheh heh!" said Beavis. He slung his arm around my shoulder as we walked. I noticed a glint in Butthead's eye as he glared at him. "Now, c'mon..." I slipped my hand into his, which caused the glint to go away. "Will you guys show me around school today? Just so I can see where things are."  
"Mheh heh heh! Yeah! I can show you!" Beavis squeezed his arm tighter. I blushed and lightly shrugged it off.  
"Uhh....we can both show you." said Butthead. I gave his hand a squeeze as a 'thank you'. 

Eventually, we made it to school. It wasn't too far, just a few blocks. I stared at the building that I was to finish my schooling in for the next couple of years; big and simple. Not threatening, like how my old school looked. My old school looked pretty ghetto compared to this one.  
"I hope things go well today..." I said. I felt Butthead's hand squeeze mine.  
"Uhhh....it'll be cool. Ahuh huh huh huh."  
"Yeah! Mheh heh! Heh! It's easy!" Beavis snickered.  
School? Easy? I knew he HAD to be lying as we walked in. I handed my registration form to the secretary in the office before following the boys down the hallways.  
Man, oh man, did I get stares. I started feeling claustrophobic from all the eyes on me. I actually dug my nails into Butthead's hand when I made eye contact with a girl, who returned my gaze with an icy glare.  
My thoughts clouding my mind, I didn't realize that I accidentally stepped on a girl's foot until she gave me a shove. "Watch it, pudgy!" she snarled. The jingle of bangle bracelets on her wrist from pushing me brought me back to the real world. I glanced over with a worried look at what looked like a teenage prostitute. Who the hell lets their daughter dress like that for school? "Ah...s-sorry..." We continued walking, my cheeks growing warm. I grabbed Beavis's hand with my free one. Hey...extra support can help in a time like this.  
"Mheh heh! Don't worry. She's a bitch. Mheh heh! Heh!"

I swallowed. _With luck, I won't have to know her._  
Upon entering the classroom, we were greeted by what I knew was the teacher; he looked like a hippie, but he was cool. Super nice guy.  
"You must be the new student assigned to this class. 'Jen', right?"  
I grinned. "Yeah."  
The teacher returned the smile. "I know you'll fit right in with this class. I'm Mr. Van Driessen. Go on and have a seat."  
_Well, at least the teachers here are nice_ , I thought, following Beavis and Butthead to the back of the room. I took a seat in between them and pulled out the things I needed: a notebook, my pencil pouch, and a small sketchbook, just in case of any free time.  
From there, class carried on. I was introduced to the class, then to the current lesson on the first World War. Pretty interesting stuff.  
I was busy writing down notes when I felt one of the boys poke me in the arm. "Hey...Hey Jen. Mheh heh!"  
I glanced towards Beavis before looking back down. "What?" I whispered.  
"After school let's go blow something up! Mheh heh! Heh!"  
What the hell. Was he TRYING to get himself arrested? "Hell no," I whispered back.  
"Mheh heh! C'mon!" Beavis put his hand on my thigh, making me give him that 'I-told-you-about-boundaries' look. "Beavis..." I muttered.  
"Quit touching her, buttmunch." said Butthead. Seems like he didn't care about getting caught talking in class, either. "Use that hand for like, spanking your monkey. Ahuh huh huh."  
I fought the urge to laugh as Beavis withdrew, glaring at Butthead.  
Class was over too soon. I had to split ways with the boys to go into the girl's locker room.

Damn. If looks could kill...  
I felt the pairs of eyes as I walked to a locker. I unzipped my bag and pulled out what clothes I packed for gym: black shorts and a dark red tee. Facing the wall, I sucked in my gut and changed as quickly as I could. As much as I didn't want to, I had to take off the KISS shirt. I carefully folded it up and pushed it to the bottom of my bag. I tied my hair up out of my eyes, much to my dislike. I always thought a ponytail made my face look rounder than it should have. I glanced at myself in the mirror. _I need to take this shirt in at the sides..._  
I walked into the gym and found the boys; it was pretty easy because they hadn't bothered to change into anything different.  
"Whoa...Ahuh huh huh huh. You have hot legs." said Butthead.  
I blushed as I stood beside him and Beavis. "Thanks..." It may sound weird, but although I'm pudgy, I have to say that my legs had a decent curve. All the dancing to AC/DC I've done in the past few months has taken a toll for the better on my leg muscles.  
The sharp scream of a whistle caused my stomach to jolt. My eyes following the sound, I spotted what CLEARLY was the gym teacher. "Is that...is that Mr. Buzzcut?" I asked nervously.  
"Uhhh....yeah." I could hear a hint of fear in Butthead's voice when he responded.  
"Be ready to YANK your minds outta the gutter today, students!!!" Buzzcut yelled. I swear, he sounded more like a drill sergeant than a regular teacher. "This unit's going to work your bodies so hard that you'll need a pump to BREATH by the next day!" I shivered slightly at these words. I urged myself not to look freaked out when his eyes landed on me. "You're the new student everyone's talking about, correct?" he asked, hands on hips.  
I swallowed. "Yes, sir..." I didn't want to sound too laid-back; I had a feeling this guy had a short temper.  
Buzzcut leaned down until his face was inches from mine and spoke as if I were a worm in the army. "Well you listen, and listen GOOD, you little tomboy; I take NO nonsense in my class, you hear me?? I'm going to be turning that weak body of yours into a working horse and I expect NO complaining! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"  
My eyes widened and I responded quickly, "Y-Yes, sir!!"  
When we were all turned loose to work, I covered my mouth and let out a small scream. I haven't been so freaked out since mom broke a bottle inches away from me in a drunken rage 3 years ago.  
"Mheh heh! Dude, he totally let you have it." said Beavis. I steadied my knees with my hands before walking a pull-up bar. "What does he think we are? Maggots?"  
"Uhhh...." Butthead picked up a small pair of weights. "Yeah."


	5. Brought Down...Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short, things have been a bit busy.  
> Thanks for all your views and patience!

_2 months later_

So...my school life became pretty interesting over time. Quite a few subjects were suggested to me, which is how I'm now in art class. Boring to some, but to me, it's pure bliss. Mom being a priss when it comes to  
messes from stuff like paint or clay, school is the only place I can use them with gusto. And no one cares about the mess.

What the other students care about, however...how another person looks. Unfortunately.

Son of a bitch, can girls be mean.  
I made my way down the hall to English class, planning to meet the boys about hanging out after school. A new Metallica CD came out a few days ago, and we've been DYING to get our hands on it at the downtown's music store, today was the big sale-  
"Outta my way!"  
I suddenly became aware of my shin being kicked to the side by a passing girl, a prissy-looking brunette with 80's hair, an off-shoulder sweater and skirt so short it could be passed for a swimsuit bottom. "S-Sorry-" was all escaped my lips...before I realized that I was about to make contact with the floor.  
"Shit-!!" I stumbled and managed to press my hand against a row of lockers, steadying myself. I looked back at the girl, my eyes narrowed. It couldn't have killed her to walk closer to the wall.  
Standing around her was a group of girls, all dressed too fancily for high school. As if in a movie, one of the girls' eyes fixed on mine. Damn...I think I just saw fire in those pupils. She got the brunette's attention and gestured at me with a ring-clustered hand. My eyes growing wide, I quickly leaned against a locker, pretending that I had to dig something out of my backpack. I started flinching with every click of their heels on the tile floor.  
"What's the deal?" Hissed a crude voice in my right ear. "Was I too loud?"  
I kept my eyes down, staying quiet. "...."  
The girl gave my shoulder a slight shove. "Ex-CUSE me, but I'm talkin' to you, chubby!" Holding my breath, I looked up at the girl, trying to keep a smooth look on my face. "...What?" I asked softly.  
"When I told you to get outta my way, I was bein' my nicest. Now you want me to be not so nice, is that it?" she asked, a cold look in her mascara guarded eyes. " Want me to be louder? 'Cause I can." The other girls behind her snickered.  
"I'd rather not," I replied. "I don't have any aspirin on me."  
It all happened so fast. That bitch of a brunette SLAPPED me. You hear me? SLAPPED! Right in the cheek, and damn did it burn. I flinched hard, sending the side of my head into the locker. WHAM!  
I slid down, landing on my butt, seeing little strobe lights in my eyes. I pressed my hand to where she hit me. The skin felt like it was just burned by hot water. I bit the inside of my cheek as the girls squealed in laughter, the brunette staring down with a smug, pink grin.  
"Could you hear THAT?" she snapped at me. She sent her foot ramming into my side, making me curl into a ball. I squeezed my eyes shut hard. _No more...stop...stop..._

"What about THAT?"  
Why wasn't anyone helping me? Where were the teachers? I fought hard not to cry as the other girls joined the lead, slapping at me, flicking at my head, calling me all sorts of colorful slang. Why me? Why here? I already dealt with this with my mom.

Thank god for the school bell, its shrill voice echoing through the halls, telling all the students to get their butts to class.  
"We'll deal with you later, pudgy. C'mon-" the brunette sauntered off, followed by her snarky gang.

Quiet. That's all the hallway was. No sympathy, no nothing. Just quiet.  
I sat against the locker, my side and head aching. The tears I was holding in decided to make their way out and down my face. Was it all because I was new? Because I was fat? Alone?  
I couldn't worry about it much, though. I had to get to class. I stood myself back up, clutching my backpack by one strap. I went down the hallway, feeling like nothing more than air. Invisible. Alone.  
I walked into the room quietly, ignoring the stares from the others.  
"Now if you'll turn to page 57, we'll-" Mr. Van Driessen stopped, clearly seeing that I was late. "Jen? You're late to class. Is there any reason why?"  
I stared down at the floor. "Um...I tripped. Dropped my books." I made my way to the back, where my seat was. "I'm sorry."  
Mr. V. gave me a thoughtful stare before returning to the lesson. "Well, as I was saying, if you'll all turn to page 57, we'll analyze the connections..." the rest of the lesson was nothing more than white noise as I coped with my thoughts. The bullying had been going on for the last 4 or 5 weeks. Word had spread that my dad was a 'jailbird', mom was a hooker, and so on.

A familiar poke of a finger into my left arm caught my attention. A voice that was actually welcoming to me spoke.  
"Mheh heh! Hey, Jen! What's up? Mheh heh heh!"  
"Uhh, yeah." said Butthead, currently busy picking his nose. "We like, waited and stuff. Uhuhuhuh."  
I looked down into my lap, not in the mood to work. "...Got picked on again. Just now."  
"Uhh...again?" asked Butthead. "Why?" That question just made me feel worse. I wondered the same thing. "I don't know, alright? I don't." I rested my forehead on the edge of my desk, my throat filling up with a painful lump.  
The two stayed quiet, but I felt Beavis's hand on my shoulder. Not in a pervy way, but...actually _comforting_.  
"Shut up, butthole!" I heard him snap. I turned my head slightly, glancing up at him. Beavis returned the glance, gently squeezing my shoulder.

Thank god, school came and went. The bell released everyone from the classroom's confines.  
I ran outside with the two boys, breathing in the air of the afternoon. Spring was just starting, but what made this day even better, was that it was a FRIDAY. Two days lay ahead of me to do whatever came to mind.  
"Are we still heading to the music store, guys?" I asked.   
"Uhh...where else? Ahuh huh huh huh. Music kicks ass!" Butthead replied. I grinned, only because smiling entirely caused my cheek to ache. And of course you know why.  
"Mheh heh! Yeah! Kicks ass! Mheh heh heh!" Beavis slung an arm around my shoulder, but this time I accepted it. I was just grateful that at least 2 people in the entire school cared. My fingers laced with Butthead's, we three headed down the sidewalk into town.  
At that moment, my stomach made the example of a dying whale's distress call. The stress of what happened today had taken away most of my appetite, but not now.   
"Hey guys? If we can, we should stop somewhere an' eat. I'm so hungry I could eat a rock."

I was really starting to be grateful of the town I now lived in. Food was pretty much everywhere I could look. It didn't even matter if we stopped at a gas station to eat, it all looked decent.  
"Uhh....we usually come here a lot." said Butthead, stopping in his tracks. I looked up to see that it was a Maxi-Mart. "They've got, like, nachos and stuff. Ahuh huh huh huh."  
"Sounds good to me," We made our way inside.  
Within a few minutes, we emerged, our arms full of nachos and a couple of bags of candy. Along with the treats, I savored a Hostess Snoball as we scurried to the music store.  
"Mheh heh! I can hardly wait!" Beavis said excitedly, his cheeks stuffed full of the snacks. "Metallica's new CD!"

In the store, the CD proudly sat, propped against the rest of Metallica's greatest hits. The purple and red lights from overhead made the case gleam with a beauty only heavy metal could give off.  
"Man oh man, have I saved up for this..!" I breathed. "You guys can go look around, I'll pay for this."  
Beavis and Butthead followed orders, wandering off to check out what else was on the shelves. I, on the other hand, sat nearly drooling over the new CD. Lars Ulrich looked absolutely stunning in the photo on the case...look, I've got a thing for drummers, alright?

Within the hour, we made our pay: Me, with the Metallica CD, Beavis with Iron Maiden's _No Prayer For the Dying_ , and Butthead with Slayer's _Divine Intervention_. All for a decent price.  
We three made our way back towards our houses, yapping on and on about how awesome the music will sound. Our spirits were flying so high.

But nothing prepared me for what happened later that night.


	6. Unneeded, Unwanted

I entered my house, hugging my new album close to my heart, prepared to let loose with Metallica's fury. I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, however, to hear a growing usual noise upstairs.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Seriously?...Dammit." I muttered. Sounds like mom brought 'work' home with her tonight. Freakin' gross...  
Trying not to concentrate on the noises from my mother's room, I quickly ran to my room, slamming the door shut. _Why here? Why now?_ I thought.  
A glance at my poster of Metallica's 'Creeping Death' turned my thoughts back to the album. I made my way to the stereo and popped in the CD, sinking into a puddle of comfort as James Hetfield's voice serenaded me away from the events at school today.

Cranking the volume, I sat down at my desk, where a sketchpad and a pack of colored pencils sat, waiting.  
Busying myself, I began to sketch a pic of myself, if I was in Metallica. Or any other metal band. Even my own. I sank into the warmth of the blaring guitar riffs, imagining myself onstage...headbanging hard, singing loud like no one was watching...in front of millions of screaming fans...rocking out aside James, Kirk, Robert, and Lars....  
 _Calm down...you know it could never happen._  
"Well, maybe it could," I told myself out loud, scribbling purple streaks into my dream self's hairdo.

 _SLAM._  
"Back so late, li'l darlin'?" a familiar, horrid voice slurred from my doorway.  
I swallowed, wishing to GOD it wasn't her. I turned around, and of course. It was her. Mom. Clad in her usual black lace, fishnet, and leather, but she was also clearly drunk.  
"Uh...hi, mom," I said. I thought. _'My life suffocates, planting seeds of hate, I've loved, turned to hate, trapped far beyond my fate.'_

Mom sauntered in, swaying in her footsteps. She reached over and pinched my cheek, a little too hard. "Been gone sssso long!...Out bein' just like your mommy?" she hissed.  
I pushed her hand away, willing myself hard not to cry or get angry. _I give, you take. This life that I forsake. Been cheated of my youth, you turned this lie to truth..._ "Mom, stop." I told her. "You're drunk-"  
She sneered and gave my shoulder a shove. "Don' gimme that!" she yelled. "S'that any way to talk to your mom?" She steadied herself by grabbing onto the corner of my desk.   
I stayed silent. _Anger. Misery. You'll suffer unto me. Harvester of sorrow!_  
"I SAID-" she yelled. It all happened too quick for me to think. She gave the back of my hair a tug,sending a sharp pain through my scalp. "-S'THAT ANY WAY TO TALK T'ME?"

At that point, I think something inside of me snapped. Not to the point of pure insanity, but anger. I felt all hot inside, and my face burned. This abuse has been going on long enough. Since before we moved here. For the past two months of living here. Hardly anyone at school knew, because they'd been inflicting it on me. Any more and I'm sure I was gonna REALLY get hurt.

"Let GO!!!"

I let out the loudest shriek I could when my hair was pulled. Years of singing with Hetfield's voice has given my vocal chords a field day.  
My scream must've caught mom off guard, because she immediately let go.   
That's when it happened.   
I don't think I meant to, not now. But then, I probably did, I was just so angry. I sent my hand flying, and it smacked into the side of my mother's makeup-smothered face. The sudden contact caused her to fall backwards into the wall.

_Pure black, looking clear. My work is done soon here. Try getting back to me, get back which used to be._

I stood there, in shock. _I just hit my mom..._  
She sat there in a daze. I could see her cheek growing redder by the moment. Yikes...I didn't mean to hit THAT hard...  
"You...you l-little...!" she stuttered. She got that nasty look in her eyes. One that I've seen all too much. "You little SHIT!" she got herself back on her feet, and in her drunken rage, gave me a smack, on the same cheek that that girl at school had hit. Dear god, it BURNED.  
I backed into the wall, next to the stereo. My throat felt like a rock was lodged inside of it.   
"You little brat!" she snarled. "I've taken care of you all'a these years and you had th'nerve to HIT ME!!!!" She sent a fist-that's right, A FIST- into my face, sending me down onto the ground. My arms went out, trying to grab onto something. The stereo.

Bad choice.

It went crashing to the ground, the music silencing. She made me break the one of the few comforts I had, to make me happy.  
"Listen here, you little piece of hooker shit- whaddaya have to stay 'round here for? I've been takin' care of you, and all I get's izza smack? You're nothin' more than a li'l shard of NOTHING. D'you here me?? You don't deserve t'be here! You don't!!"  
And with that, mom sauntered out of the room, leaving me in the silence, shocked.

Weren't mothers supposed to be sweet and kind? To patch you up if you hurt yourself? To encourage you at what you loved to do? To comfort you if you had a bad day?

At that moment, I felt a warm fluid on my upper lip. I nervously brought my finger to it, and saw that it was blood.  
Mom had punched me so hard that it gave me a nosebleed.  
I stayed curled on the ground, cupping my hands to catch the blood. I was too shocked to pinch my nostrils shut. James's voice no longer filled my room with that warmth I loved.

All I felt was cold.

I wasn't needed around here. My own mother didn't want me.  
"What did I ever do..?" I asked out loud to a KISS poster hanging on the wall. "Why her? Why me?"

At that moment, my mind fogged up. I stood up, not caring about my shirt getting dripped on. I didn't feel safe there at that point. In my own house. A house is supposed to feel safe.  
But it didn't.  
 _Where to go,_ I thought hard. That's when my eyes fell onto the three handprints under the window...

I let my eyes cry all they wanted as I lugged my suitcase from the corner. "if I'm not needed around here, fine." I muttered. I emptied the clothes from my small dresser into the case. I went around the room, taking down each band poster and rolling them up with the care I wished mom had. I grabbed every one of my CDs, including the new one out of the now dilapidated stereo. I slid the desk's contents into my school bag and slung it over my shoulder. I pulled on my hoodie, then opened the secret drawer in my desk. I pulled out my dad's note and carefully tucked it in my pocket.

As quietly as possible, I lugged my suitcase out of the room.I shut the door, tensely listening for a sound from the beast.

No, just the continuing thumping from her room.   
My eyes stung with tears as I went downstairs as quietly as I could. My hand on the front door's knob, I glanced back for one last look at my house.  
"...So long." I whispered.

Outside, it was overcast, the hours of late evening coming upon the town.  
I wasted no time as I made my way next door, walking through the overgrown, messy yard. Even this place felt more comforting than my mom.  
My face feeling hot, I knocked on the door, squeezing my hand around the handle of the suitcase.

No answer.

"C'mon, please-" I breathed. I knocked harder. They had to be home. I could here the TV inside.  
Here came the footsteps.

The door opened, and I faced the welcoming sight of Butthead. He had that usual idiotic look on his face...which quickly changed when he saw me. I must've looked a mess.  
"Whoa...! Uhh....are you, like, okay?" He asked, his eyes wide.  
That question only made my eyes grow hot again. "No," was all I could say.  
Butthead's eyes lowered to the suitcase. "Uhh...d'you wanna...come in? Ahuh huh huh..."

I swallowed hard, walking in and setting the case down. I sniffed and wiped my arm across my cheek. "I-I'm sorry-" I started saying. "-About b-bursting in like this, but I-"  
Butthead walked ahead of me, towards the living room. "Uhh, hey Beavis. Ahuh huh huh huh. Jen's here. And she's like, beat up and stuff."  
Entering the TV room, I saw Beavis sit up with more of a start than usual. Was he hopped up on sugar again?  
"Wha-?? Oh, hey! Mheh heh!" he said with a grin. As he took a look, his grin seemed to slip a bit. "Whoa- what the hell happened? Mheh heh! Heh heh!"  
I collapsed onto the couch between them, trying not to let my crying take over again. "My mom, that's what." I said. "She hit me again so I ran away!! There!" I leaned back and squeezed my eyes shut. "Th-that's what I go through." I felt the sobs coming back.  
"Uhhh....." I felt Butthead lay a hand on mine. "You can, uhhh....huh huh huh huh....you can like, live with us. Uhuh huh huh huh!"  
I heard Beavis get a little too excited. "Yeah! Mheh heh! Mheh heh heh!! Move in with us! Yeah!"  
I felt my heart spark up a little bit. "Y-You guys don't mind?" I asked. "Are you sure?"  
"Uhhh, yeah. Ahuh huh huh huh. It'd be cool." said Butthead.  
I started feeling warm again, the kind of warm you get from a sweet compliment. "Well...alright, then." I stood up. "Mind if I, um...go clean up?"  
Beavis jumped up. "Mheh heh! Sure! C'mon- bathroom's this way. Mheh!"

I followed him down a narrow hallway, past what looked like a couple of bedrooms and a kitchen. "In here. Mheh heh! Where the toilet and stuff's is. Mheh heh heh!"  
I blushed and gave him a small grin. "Thanks, dude. I'll be right out."  
Once I was in privacy, I looked around the small bathroom. Ick...  
Dirtier than ever, and it reeked of cologne. A Playboy magazine was laying on the floor in the corner. Double ick.  
I took a look in the mirror....and I clearly saw why those two stared at me.  
My eyes were red from crying, my cheek and nose were slightly bruised, and...dried blood covered the skin on my upper lip and my chin. It had flown from both nostrils.  
"Dear god..." I groaned. I wet a small towel and went to work cleaning my face off.

I soon emerged, my face feeling cooler and my eyes fresher.  
I took my place between the two boys, laying my head on Butthead's shoulder. But this time, my fingers laced with Beavis's.  
"Hey....guys?" I asked softly, staring at the TV, which was showing an Alice Cooper performance of 'School's Out'.  
"Uh...yeah?" asked Butthead.  
"What? Mheh heh." Beavis responded.

"....Thank you." was all I said.

I was home.


	7. Life Improves...Somewhat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I just thought I'd add in a new minor character. One of my fans requested it, so hopefully it turns out good. :3  
> Special thanks to MrsDavidSpade for the encouragement and interest in the story! :)

I have to say, after a couple of days, things started to look brighter for me.

Of course, I think you remember what happened. Hopefully.  
Mom hurt me. Minor bloodshed. I became a runaway.  
And the place I ran away to was a welcoming abode compared to where I was.

For one thing, I was able to wake up in the morning without having to face any verbal abuse.   
Butthead's house, as I learned later, had a spare bedroom. It was smaller, but it felt cozy to me. It had a twin bed, a closet, a lamp. That's all a room needs to be a room. At least it looked better after I cleaned it up and hung a few of my posters up. Any other of the ones I had I hung up in the living room.  
As for the rest of the house, I decided to freshen it up a bit. And no, I don't mean in the 'flowery pink' way. I meant more like actual cleaning. After a day went by of living there, things looked (and smelled) much better in that nest.

As for the boys, they loved having me around. Besides the housework, I personally think Beavis and Butthead liked having a girl in the house for other reasons. I could think up a list; rocking out to music, cooking, just having fun.  
It was good to know that I was able to hang with them every day.

As for things happening outside the house, school started to become brighter for me. A little, at least.  
Excelling in art was my high point. It was a great class. The sights of artwork hanging everywhere made me feel like I was in a safe haven. Out of all the projects I did, my drawings were by far the best I've done.  
In fact, the teacher liked them so much, he actually appointed me as an artist for the school paper!   
And that made me feel GREAT. Especially since it allowed everyone at school to see my work. Even though they were just little drawings of motivational characters, people at school actually enjoyed them. Some, at least. They started knowing me as an artist, and actually complimented my art. (For those of you that draw, you know how great a compliment can feel about your talent.)

And what was, I think, a REALLY great thing, was that I finally made a new friend. A girl.  
Jaycee, although a grade under me, was awesome. She had hair similar to mine, but green eyes instead of brown. She was also a huge Metallica fan; I learned this when she saw my work in the paper, a drawing of James Hetfield's guitar under the 'Music of The Week' section.  
She'd also been through the mill, when it came to her parents. Apparently, her mom was dead and her father was an alcoholic. And of course, I knew what she felt. It seemed like we clicked in a way.  
Within a few days, we became good friends. And I'm glad we did. I actually had a girl friend who loved chatting about music, was really smart, and knew what impressed onlookers.

"And you don't wanna put on TOO much, or else everyone gets the wrong idea," she said. Jaycee and I sat together in study hall, her busy with school work, me busy with my sketchbook.  
"Like I don't know that already?" I asked. "My mom's oblivious to what others think."  
Jaycee snapped her gum in her mouth as she scribbled an answer on her worksheet. "All hookers are." she remarked. "Most of 'em, anyway."  
I balanced my sketchbook on my knee as I pulled my colored pencils out of my backpack.  
"So Jen..." Jaycee asked. I noticed she'd become quieter.  
"Hmm?"  
"Y'know how you, um...introduced me to those guys you hang out with all the time?" she asked. "Which one was Beavis?"  
I raised my eyebrows as I shaded a purple hue into my sketch. "He's the blonde one. Why do you ask?"  
"Well..." Jaycee squirmed slightly. "I was kind of wondering, if....are you two...?"  
I felt my cheeks go red. Technically, I think I was, but more with Butthead. "Ah...." I said. "No....I believe he's, uh...single." At this, Jaycee's eyes seemed to glint.  
"Really?...Um...then, could you..."  
At this point, I think I knew where she was heading. It sounded like she had a nasty bite from a lovebug. Blushing, squirming, awkwardness, it sealed the deal.  
"You want me to ask Beavis-"  
"-To see if he'd like to hang sometime. With me?" she finished. She gave me a shy grin, one that I could hardly say no to.  
I shrugged. "I guess I could....I've never really set up a hangout thing before."  
Jaycee gave a sudden start. "Omigosh! What if it could be date?" she excitedly said. "Beavis and I, and-" she gave me a grin. "You and Butthead! It could be a double date!"  
At this, I lowered my eyes to my drawing. Butthead with me? On a date?  
"Well....look. I know that I told you I had my first kiss with him, but we've never really done anything...y'know, 'serious'." I told her.  
Jaycee smiled and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "But there has to be a first time for everything," she said, her green eyes glowing. "It would actually be both our first dates. And in my opinion, it would work out great. They're friends, we're friends...y'see?"  
I gave another shrug, then smiled at her. "Well...okay. As long as it doesn't have to be anything fancy. I could make dinner for the four of us-"  
"-Annnnnd...." Jaycee interrupted, saving a secret for the big reveal. "I know a great place where we could get outfits! It has really nice dresses for half the cost you'd usually find at other places."  
My stomach swelled up like a big, bright, smiley-face balloon. I know I don't look like someone who shops, but when it comes to dress-shopping, I'm all in.  
"Really?" I gave a short squeal. "I'd love to go dress shopping! When could we do it?" I should note that Jaycee has pretty nice fashion sense. She can even make a T-shirt look glamorous.  
Jaycee gave me a wink. "Slow down, it all depends on whether Beavis and Butthead say yes or not. If they say yes, then bingo!"  
"And if they say no?"  
She gave me a sly grin. "Retail therapy for the rejection."

Later on in the day, I popped the question to the boys. Not surprisingly, they immediately agreed. Beavis for his hookup with Jaycee, and Butthead for the double date.  
Mission 1...accomplished.

Bright and early on the next Saturday morning, I met up with Jaycee at the Highland shopping center. For my first day out shopping with a friend.  
"Hey!" she greeted me with that comforting grin. I noticed that she was wearing loose layers. Most likely for easy changing in the dressing rooms.  
"Hey," I replied. "So d'you know where the dress shop is?"  
She nodded before beckoning. "This way." She led me past a music store, a soap store, up the stairs, and into what looked like a cross between a thrift store and a Hot Topic. Someplace named 'Bebe Boutique'.  
"Holy smokes..." I breathed. I followed Jaycee in, taking in the racks of dresses. So many colors and styles!  
"Just look around and pick a few," said Jaycee. "The dressing rooms are in the back."  
Of course, i was drawn to the rack of purple dresses. I shuffled through the garments, picking a few that I thought looked pretty. Mainly ones with straps or sleeves.  
Jaycee glanced over as I went to the dressing room. "Ooooh....!" she gasped. "Purple goes great with brown eyes." Her arms were full of assorted colors, ranging from blue to a dark magenta.  
I gave her a shy smile as I chose a stall for myself.

Damn...trying on dresses can really make someone feel self-conscious.

I always thought purple looked good, but these styles just weren't giving the right vibe.  
One dress with thin sleeve straps and a flounce at the hem made my tummy look like a pillow was stuffed under my shirt. Another, which had elbow length sleeves and a knee height skirt was way too tight. And I mean tight. Jaycee had to come help me wiggle out of it so it wouldn't rip.  
"Damn it..." I stared at myself in the three-way mirror with a look of embarrassment. Some girls have all the luck, looking sweet and slender, no matter how much they eat.  
Jaycee, who was currently trying on a short sleeve teal beauty of a dress patted me on the back. "Hey, c'mon. It's okay." she said. She gave my middle a quick scan. "I think you're just not looking in right place....you have an hourglass, right?"  
"Uh...yeah?"  
Still clad in teal, Jaycee went to the racks, ones that I hadn't looked in. She shuffled through a few items before going still. After a minute (of what I thought was examining), she pulled the hanger from the rack.  
"Try this one," she said, bringing it over.  
I looked over the details; for one thing, it was a tube top style dress. I'd never worn one, usually because mom would wear them a lot, in the form of lingerie. And it'd make me feel gross.  
But the colors and trim were, in my opinion, to die for. The dress itself was a very dark red, with a smooth grey ribbon trimming the knee length hem. The same ribbon went around the waste, tying in a soft bow on the right hip.  
"Trust me," I heard Jaycee from outside the dressing booth. "It'll bring out more shape."  
And in truth, she was right. The dress was surprisingly comfy to slip on and zip up. But the best part was when I walked out to the mirror.

Who the heck was that girl I saw? I placed my hands on my hips, which now defined themselves into a clear hourglass shape. My legs actually looked thinner, too.  
Jaycee smiled at me as she went to go change. "I told you so."

Within the next few minutes, we'd made our purchases. Me, the red dress. Jaycee, the teal one.  
"So how should we do our hair?" I asked. "Like I said, nothing too fancy?"  
Jaycee put her hand to her hair. "Right," she said. "I was thinking more pronounced waves? Because, y'know...having hair like ours-"  
I gave a short laugh. "I know! It always ends up looking like we stuck our tongues in power sockets."

After laughing a good bit, we decided on the waves in our hair. At least it would tone down the frizz.  
We later decided to prepare at Jaycee's house, with hair, makeup, everything. Just so the boys wouldn't sneak a peek at us changing. You know how they get...

Our arms full of purchases, we stopped at the ice cream shoppe in the mall, just to cool off.  
Jaycee and I sat near the window, savoring every lick of the creamy goodness dripping from the waffle cones. I busied myself with staring at the bag with our dresses inside, and letting my mind wander with thoughts. What could happen with the date? What if the boys think I look ugly in my outfit? What could happen with Beavis and Jaycee?  
"...Let's be best friends." Jaycee suddenly spoke up.  
I was jerked out of my thoughts to look at her. She had a truthful look in her eye. That, and a dot of ice cream on her nose.   
"I'd love to," I said. "In fact, I already thought we have been."  
Jaycee nibbled at her ice cream. "Good...I mean, it's just been lonesome lately, having everyone thinking I'm different."  
"Tell me about it," I sighed. "It's been that way my whole life."  
She gave me a supportive smile as we bumped fists.   
"As long as we work together, everything can turn out right."

Now I only hoped that the date that evening would set off...


	8. To the Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up~ this chapter has some 'suggestive' tones to it. A.K.A. racy content. But I hope you enjoy if you choose to read it. :)  
> P.S...I might as well say that the style of Beavis and Butthead in this story is based off the incredible fan art by tetrisplus on Tumblr. Look it up on Google, it's amazing!

The big night!

As the sun was setting over the neighborhood, I made myself busy getting ready with Jaycee.  
Showers were no problem, at least it made working with our hair a bit easier. But not the nervous knots in our guts as we thought of the approaching hour of the double-date. 

"Where's the curler?" she asked me.  
I handed Jaycee the curling iron as I tried to think of what to do with my hair. "I think the waves would look good for you....but not for me. I already have enough curls in my hair-"  
Jaycee broke my thoughts by handing me a straight iron. "Then use this," she said. "Usually straight hair looks good if you have a frizzy hairdo most of the time."  
Gratefully, I plugged it into the outlet to heat up. "I'm so glad you have so much fashion sense." I told her. "Otherwise I'd look like a frog during the date."  
With a grin, Jaycee produced another set of waves in her shining hair. She was planning to pin one side of her bangs back with a clip. "Speaking of that, we have to do makeup as well."  
I blushed as I pressed a lock of hair between the two hot strips. "I can do my own makeup," I told her. "I do it every day."  
She shook her head as she continued on her hair. "All you ever wear is that thick eyeliner. When you go on a date, I know that the girl should really lighten her face. Make her eyes 'pop!'."  
"Well..." I kept straightening my do. "Okay...as long as you don't make me look like a tramp."  
Jaycee, now done with the curler, unplugged it and put it away. "Don't worry." she said. "I know what to do."

Within the next few minutes, I had transformed my frizzy rocker's mane into a giant silk ribbon running down to the middle of my back. I admired myself in the mirror as Jaycee pulled out a large pink oval case with the Metallica logo drawn on it in Sharpie.  
"Is that your makeup kit?" I asked.  
Jaycee nodded as she unclasped it.  
Eye caramba...and I thought mom had a lot of makeup.  
My eyes took in everything inside; bottles of nail polish, sticks of lipstick and gloss, blushes and bases, and at least 5 colors of mascara.  
"Holy moly...!" I breathed. "You use this much?"  
She pulled out a box of eyeshadow and an applier. "Not all at once." She turned me to face her, putting my face in better light. "Alright, princess. Time for beauty to take its toll."  
I gripped the sides of my seat as Jaycee smeared the stuff on my eyelids. I'd never had a makeover, okay? It can be exciting if it's your first time.  
My eyes closed, I heard claps being undone, smelled the smell of concealer, and felt a brush dab at my cheeks.  
"What I'm using's really gonna make you look good," said Jaycee. "A little bit goes a long way. Now open."  
I opened my eyes and looked up as she lined my lower lid with what I glanced at as brown. "Why not black?" I asked.  
Jaycee squinted as she focused. "Because you'd look like a female Alice Cooper. And we can't have that on a date."  
When all of the hardest duties were done, Jaycee gave my lips a shine with a dark pink gloss that smelled like bubblegum. Good choice, am I right?  
"Okay! You can look!" She said with a smile.

I swear, when I looked in the mirror, I saw what I thought was a PRINCESS. Was that really me??  
My eyes were softly shaded with a light brown and the lashes were longer with mascara. My cheeks looked healthy and pink, and my skin had barely any blemishes to be seen.  
I gave a hard hug to my friend. "Thank you....THANK you...!" was all that came out.  
Jaycee returned the hug. "Don't mention it, dude. Sometimes all a friend needs is another friend's help.

A while later, Jaycee had done her own makeup, a gorgeous shade of chocolate brown and dark blue shading her eyes. We gave ourselves a quick spray of perfume (vanilla cupcake for those interested), and made our way out of Jaycee's place to walk down the street to where the 'abode' waited.

As we came to the door, we could hear the sound of music inside, as always. But...it was different this time.  
"Is that 'Beth' by KISS?" I asked softly.  
"Sounds like it." Jaycee responded. She knocked on the door.  
I looked down at my feet. "Jay," I squeaked out. "What if Butthead thinks I look weird?"  
Jaycee put a comforting hand on my shoulder as we heard footsteps approaching inside. "The only thing we can do is wait and see."

The door opened, and there stood Beavis and Butthead. Their hair looked half dry and tousled, as if they'd washed it not too long ago. And the second thing we noticed was the smell. The boys gave off a heavy aroma of Abercrombie cologne; a sure sign that they'd probably gone to mall and stole the sample bottle out of the store.  
As for their attire, it looked different; of course they were wearing their band tees, but they were also wearing jackets- I swear that they looked like leather. Butthead's was a dark maroon, Beavis's a solid black. The collars were turned up, giving them a 'Greaser' look. And instead of their usual shorts, they wore jeans. Jeans that had just the right amount of rips in the knees. Beavis's were a dark grey, Butthead's a shade of red.  
"Meeyow..." I whispered.  
"Holy...." Jaycee breathed.

Rather than looking disgusted, the boys ogled, taking in Jaycee and I with eyes the size of ping pong balls.  
"Uhh....surprised?" I asked shyly.

"Uhhhh...." Beavis and Butthead immediately started their always-lingering laughs. I could see their cheeks grow pink.  
"Uhhhh....Ahuh huh huh..." said Butthead. "Hey, baby." He gave me a goofy-looking smile, displaying the braces on his teeth.  
Jaycee gave me a nudge and a grin, signaling me to go forward. "So can we come in or what?"

We were let into the house, which I was relieved to see was still clean, just as I'd left it last night. It had a smell of soda and traces of weed, but it was fine with me.  
Beavis's eye twitched as he put a hand on Jaycee's shoulder. "Mheh heh! Hi! You, uh, ready to date? Mheh heh! Heh heh!"  
I saw Jaycee's face fill with a dark magenta as she smiled at the floor. "Um...yeah! Of course I am!" she sputtered.  
Leaving them to get acquainted, I turned to Butthead and smiled. "So, uh..." I said as I reached up and playfully arranged his collar, like a woman would do to her husband's tie. "What's with the cool clothes?"  
"Uhh...." Butthead picked up a magazine from the couch and flipped to the middle. "There was, like, uh...this ad. On how to pick up chicks with like, clothes and stuff. Ahuh huh huh. So, there was a...uhh....a sale on these coats today?"  
I gave him a shy grin. "I like them. A lot." I softly said. My eyes glanced over his shoulder to see how Jaycee was fairing, but I caught sight of Butthead's ears. My jaw dropped. "Dude...! Y-You got-?"  
Butthead's ears had 3 cartilage piercings. The lobes were pierced as well, although they looked redder. They must have been new.  
"You got your ears pierced!" I gasped.  
"Yeah! Mheh!" Beavis butted in. "Like a girl! Mhe heh heh!"  
"Shut up, Beavis!" snarled Butthead. "Like, look who's talking."  
Jaycee, sensing that an argument was coming up, decided to change the subject. "So! Um, what're we eating?"  
I led the group to the kitchen. "Nothing too fancy," I said. "Last night I went to pick up a pizza-" I opened the fridge....only to find no pizza.  
"Guys..? Where's the pizza I bought?" I asked, a nervous squirm in my stomach.  
Butthead scratched the back of his butt. "Uhhhh....pizza? Oh yeah." He went over and closed the window above the sink. "There was like, a dog that peed outside the window, so I like, threw the pizza out to scare it off. Ahuh huh huh."  
I groaned, closing my eyes in annoyance. "Great...just great. Now what're we gonna have?"  
Beavis ran to a cupboard that was covered in scratch marks. "I know! Mheh heh!" He opened it and pulled out a box, a big box, of Ding-Dongs. "Just like the first time we hung out! Mheh heh heh!"  
I blushed, remembering that great day. "It'll do."

I have to say, 'dinner' went smoothly. I found a few chipped wine glasses in a dusty cupboard and, as a joke, used them for our date by filling them up with soda. "Champagne, anyone?" I giggled.  
Sitting in the living room on the couch, enjoying the Ding-Dongs and pop to the greatest hits playing on the stereo (a new, smaller one) was much more of an ideal date to me rather than going to a gourmet place to eat.  
"This is the best night EVER." Jaycee said, sipping out of her glass.  
"Dude, this night kicks ASS. Ahuh huh huh huh." Butthead laid his arm across the back of the couch, behind me.  
"Mheh heh heh! Hey! Hey, Butthead! We scored, dude."  
"Ahuh huh huh huh. We totally scored tonight. Ahuh huh." He suddenly stood up and stretched his back in an arch. "Uhh...I have to like, go to the bathroom." With that, he walked out.  
At that moment I felt like a third wheel. Over the couple of hours of the date, Beavis and Jaycee had really hit it off. It seems like they were great for each other.  
I tried focusing on the music as the two next to me drank and laughed, and told stories to one another. Beavis seemed to be reenacting his 'Cornholio' phase from all the chocolate in his system.  
I excused myself as Jaycee was doubling over in laughter at Beavis' screams for his much-wanted 'T.P.'

Up in my room, I turned on my lamp. It gave off a cozy warm light that lit up the posters on the walls to perfection. "Looks like this night went well after all," I whispered to myself.  
I opened up the smallest drawer of my bedside table and pulled out the letter from my dad. I knew he'd be proud if he knew I was on my first date. I mean, he would've been protective, but aren't all dads like that?  
I bit my lower lip as I thought about dad. I know he'd messed up in the past, but at least he wasn't abusive like mom. I wished he was my legal guardian instead, otherwise I wouldn't have ran away. I know that-

"Uhh....are you okay?"  
I gave a start, pushing the letter back into the drawer. I spun around to see Butthead in the doorway, clad in the jacket, tee and jeans. His piercings glinted in the lamp's light.  
"I'm....I'm fine." I said. "Just, uh...freshening up."  
"Oh....Ahuh huh huh."  
We stood there in awkward silence for a minute. But to me, it felt like an hour.  
"So...you enjoying the date?" I asked.  
"Uh....why wouldn't I be? Ahuh huh huh huh," Butthead took a step into my room. "Your friend is cool."  
"Oh...yeah." I looked down at the ground, squeezing my hands together. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was feeling a bit neglected; he might think I was being too clingy.  
Butthead approached, getting closer. "She's like, cool and stuff. But, uh....ahuh huh huh. You look like, really hot. Ahuh huh huh!"  
I looked back up, my cheeks warming up. "You don't think I look weird?" I asked.  
"No...ahuh huh. I mean, you like, look different. But it makes you hot. Ahuh huh huh."  
I took a few steps towards him, until Butthead and I were practically chest to chest. The smell of his cologne was almost overpowering, but it was wonderful to me. "Well, I think..." I stuttered. "I think your jacket's, uh....hot. On you." Those last few words came out in a whisper. That familiar floaty feeling was back inside of me.

Of all the great timing...down the hall we could both hear the stereo blasting 'Nothing Else Matters'.

I think Butthead said something, but it got hazed.

Because all I remember were his lips pressing onto mine.

My cheeks burned, but I closed my eyes as the rhythm worked our lips. I felt Butthead's hand take hold of my hands as he made the kiss deeper.  
After a minute, we broke apart. I was breathing hard, and so was he. "Wh...what was it you said?" I asked.  
Butthead gave me a 'lazy-love' look with his eyes...and licked his lips. "Uh...I said we, like, weren't done...ahuh huh huh...y'know, when this song played. At your place. Ahuh huh huh. With what we were, uh...ahuh huh huh...doing."  
I felt my gut fly away. Inside me there was nothing but clouds.  
"Oh....." was all that came out of me.

As you might have guessed, our lips met again.  
As the kiss grew deeper, Butthead's arms wrapped around me like a bat's wings, pulling me closer. My hands slipped around his sides, under his jacket, and onto his back. The back of his AC/DC shirt was hot and drenched with sweat, but I didn't care.  
I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip. It was warm. It was wet. But I wasn't gonna stop myself from playing tonsil hockey for the first time. Shyly, I allowed Butthead's tongue to slip into my mouth, where it then began to wrestle with mine. His braces scraped against my lips.  
"Hhhh....." he breathed. I clung onto his shirt and let out a sigh.  
It was over too soon. Butthead pulled away, leaving a thin line of spit to drop onto the front of his shirt...  
And of all places, my neckline.  
"Ahuh huh..." He grinned at me, his cheeks red. "That was cool..."  
I gave him a smile, with a tired look in my eyes. But he must've seen the pleading look in my eye, the look showing that I wanted more of it.  
Butthead glanced down to where the line of spit laid on my neckline. "Uhh...let me fix that. Ahuh huh huh....!"  
In a quick movement, he lowered his head and licked (that's right, LICKED) the line from the bottom up, stopping at the side of my neck.  
"B-Bu-!!" I gasped. I clung onto his shirt again, so tight that my knuckles hurt. But there was no stopping him now.  
All I could focus on was Butthead's lips and tongue worked their magic on my neck. I gave a shiver and another sigh as his breath came out warm, in my ear. Those three words I heard on the same day we shared our first kiss:

"Come to Butthead...."

Within the next minute, I felt my back hit my bed, Butthead's weight on top of me. His lips sucked at the side of my neck as my sighs kept slipping out.  
"D-Dude..." I breathed. I started getting those 'feelings' as he continued. (All I'll say is that those 'feelings' are what Buzzcut taught us about in Sex Ed.)  
Even through the tightness of his jeans, I felt Butthead's obvious bulge start grinding against my hip. When we'd fallen, the skirt of my dress bunched up, exposing my...okay, fine. My panties. And what he was grinding on sent shivers through me.  
"Oh...oh god..." I started to moan slightly.  
Butthead pulled away, exposing the patch of wet skin on my neck to the cold air. "Uhh....are you, like....Ahuh huh huh! Ahuh huh huh huh!"  
I lay there, breathing hard. "I th...think so." I whispered.  
His eyes grazed down to the top of my dress. "So, uh.....d'you wanna, like....do it? Ahuh huh huh huh huh."  
I lay there and looked at the ceiling. Go all the way..? Was this finally 'that' moment in my life?  
"Well..." Memories of Buzzcut's lectures about 'safe sex' flew through my mind. "As long....as long as we use, um...protection."  
"Uhhh....okay." Butthead got off of me and walked out of the room. I waited, tense.  
Believe it or not, he must've listened to the lecture. Butthead walked back in after a minute, closing the door behind him. In his hand was a box of what all teens know as 'rubbers'.  
"Good..." I said, blushing.  
After knowing we had some form of protection, I felt better.  
It turns out that I had nothing to worry about. About what I was wearing, anyway.

Because in the next minute, it was being taken off of me.

Butthead sat between my legs, taking in the view. He'd never seen my bra before. At least I don't think he has.  
"Whoa.....Ahuh huh huh! Ahuh huh huh huh!" I could clearly see he was getting more excited.  
With that as a cue, I fumbled with the clasp before pulling it off and tossing it aside. I closed my eyes as Butthead's lips came to my 'thingies', enjoying the feeling.  
I reached up and started to slide his jacket off his shoulders. Butthead must've read my mind, because he sat up and pulled off the sweaty tee off over his head. Holy smokes...  
Butthead actually had a pretty nice chest. I gently rubbed my hand on his chest as he did to mine.  
Then came the moment of truth: things seemed to happen in a cloudy mist; spreading my legs, Butthead undoing the button of his jeans, slipping on a rubber...and feeling him slide in.

Ohhh, the ecstacy!

Everything was like a dream. We both moaned as his hips ground into mine like a shovel in a graveyard. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips came to mine again.  
The bed creaked, our breathing came out loud, but it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.  
After quite a few minutes, I knew I was on the edge.  
"B-Butthead-!!!! Ah! AH!" I squeezed my eyes shut hard.  
He must've been on the edge as well. Butthead clung onto the bed's blanket as he came up from my lips with a yell. "I-UUH! AHH!"  
We both did at the same time. And let me just say, it was the best feeling ever. We pretty much bucked our hips together in unison.

Butthead pulled out and we both lay there, breathing hard.  
"Oh my g-god..." I gasped. "We j-just....we just did..."  
"Hhh.....Ahuh....that kicked ass...." Butthead rolled off and slid the rubber off. In one odd movement he hoisted his jeans back on as he threw the thing into the trash basket nearby.

Quickly, we both redressed. I smoothed my hair out as we both came back into the living room.  
Two words: Awk. Ward.  
"Uhhhh....having fun?" asked Butthead.  
Jaycee and Beavis broke their embrace as they turned to face us, shocked.  
"Mheh heh! What??" asked Beavis, his cheeks red.  
Jaycee gave a start when she saw me. "So, um....is the date just about done?"  
I gave her a shy smile. "I think so....I'm tired..."  
"Me too, dude." She stood up and smoothed her dress. "Thanks for a fun night, everyone."  
"Totally! Mheh heh heh! Mheh!" Beavis gave her a grin. "Let's like, hang out again sometime!"

I walked Jaycee to the door, as the boys were currently busy with the stereo.  
"What a great night..." I said, opening the door for her.  
Jaycee smirked. "I know...I could hear what happened."  
Eesh. I gave her a shocked look, my heart racing. "I d- Well I don't-"  
She laughed. "Take it easy, Jen. Besides, I think you two are great for each other, y'know."  
Grateful, I gave her a goodbye hug. "But...just- PROMISE you won't tell anyone at school?"

Jaycee crossed her heart. "Your secret's safe with me."


	9. Custody Needs

"I've got one shot at this..."  
"Uhhh....what if she like, sees you?"  
"Relax, I know she won't look out."

The boys and I were in the living room, peering out the window towards next door. I'd seen the mail truck arrive a few minutes ago. And it left something in the mailbox. Even though it was far from where I was, there was no mistaking the red stamped ink on the envelope.

"I have to get that letter, guys." I breathed. My heart was racing, I had that nervous knot in my stomach. I know what mom would do if she saw me stealing from the mailbox. I'll spare the details, because I don't want to have to make you bleach your ears.  
Beavis handed me his black jacket. "Just in case you have to hide. Mheh heh!"  
Thankful, I slipped it on, pulling the collar up as much as possible to hide my face. "I won't be long," I whispered.

The neighborhood was quiet. That kind of quiet where it's almost abandoned. The kind of quiet that you know will break with one wrong move and send something after you.  
Yes, I know I'm acting scared. But I can't let her see me. It would make the abuse worse. And all three of us would get in trouble.  
My heart started racing again when I saw mom's car was still in the driveway. I crouched behind the edge of the fence and focused hard. Get. To. The mailbox.  
I quickly and silently made my way, trying to steer clear of any parts of the yard that one could see out the window.  
At last, I got to my goal. Luckily, it was next to a bush, so I hid everything but my arm. Squinting through the branches, I fumbled until I got hold of the handle. I pulled it down, causing a lot of the mail to spill out onto the ground.  
"Damn..." I hissed. I gathered the pile of envelopes and sorted through them as fast as I could, praying that mom wouldn't come outside.  
A few bills that I could see were overdue...a coupon for the music shop (I stuck that in the jacket pocket)...grocery cards...here it is.  
I grabbed the white envelope, the one stamped with red. The one that smelled like cigarettes and gun smoke. Its return address read: Highland State Penitentiary.

Now do you see why I wanted this letter so badly?

Breathing hard, I quickly crammed the letters back into the mailbox with a shaking arm. All because I heard the front door opening.  
I flinched as I heard...HER voice. Mom was talking with one of her 'clients'. He probably spent the night, and now she was seeing him off.  
I held my breath and curled into a ball in the bush as they got closer.  
"We can meet again tomorrow night, buttercup," I heard mom purr. It was all I could do not to groan in disgust at that moment.  
"Wait...d'you smell cologne?" she asked.  
Shit.....I curled up even tighter, realizing that Beavis hadn't washed this jacket since the date. There had to be at LEAST half a bottle of Abercrombie cologne on this thing.  
"Aw, you're just imagini-" I heard the guy stop. "-I smell it too. Yeah..."  
I trembled. Please, god...don't let them see me.  
I heard my mom light a cigarette. "Ah, fuckin' teens...loiterin' around here. C'mon, let's go."  
They climbed into the car as I breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank god mom didn't look into the bushes.  
I waited until the car pulled out and drove off before climbing out. I raced back to next door, the letter held close to my chest.

Butthead opened the door for me, and I made it. "I got it!" I breathed, showing them the letter.  
Beavis held it as I pulled off the jacket. "There's a coupon for the music shop, too."  
"Mheh heh heh! Cool! Hey, Butthead! It's from a prison!"  
"Cool. Ahuh huh huh huh!"  
I took the letter back and grinned. "Even better, it's from my dad."  
Excitedly, I opened the envelope. I felt so good when I saw my dad's rough handwriting. Of course, I'll tell you what the letter said.

Jen,  
I hope it's you reading this, and not your mother. I know she'd burn this if she saw who it was from.  
How are you managing? I hope you're being treated like the wonderful little girl you are. I've missed you.  
Things have been pretty rough here in prison. Fights everywhere, but don't worry. Your dad's tough, and I want  
to make sure I can get out of here in one piece to be with my little girl. I hope you've been tough through  
hard situations. I know living with your mother is hard, but just try and cope until I find a way to get out of this place.  
I've missed you a lot, which is why I wanted to let you know: there are visiting hours here. I want you to come and tell  
me what's been going on in your life. I messed up in the past, and I want to see what a strong young lady you've become.  
I already know you wouldn't turn out like your mother. Because you have your dad's strength. And I'm mighty proud of you.  
Hopefully I'll see you soon. Come by for a visit, because there's something important you need to know.

Love, Dad.

Okay, now I have never been one to cry from a letter, especially in front of boys. But this time I couldn't help it.  
Beavis rubbed my shoulder, just as a friend would, as I made a mess of Butthead's with my tears. I gripped the letter hard.  
"G-guys..." I gasped. "I...I can go see him."

The next day, I got ready. I'd never prepared myself so quickly in all my life.  
Of course, I wore dad's KISS shirt. I wore it loud and proud with denim shorts and my purple vans. I took my time with the black eyeliner, knowing dad wouldn't care how messy or clean it looked.  
I knew that the boys would get bored while I was gone. I fixed them up with a few of my albums for the stereo.  
"Wish me luck, you guys." I said with a shy grin.  
"Uhh...good luck, baby. Ahuh huh huh huh huh."  
"Yeah! Mheh heh! Good luck! Mheh heh heh!"

The State Penn was pretty far for a walk. But I figured that I needed the exercise.  
About a half hour passed before I got to the tall gates edged with barbed wire. My heart pounding, I entered the building.  
I walked to the sheriff's desk and politely cleared my throat. "Um...hello, sir."  
He looked up at me from some kind of form he was filling out. "Good afternoon, dear. Whaddaya need?"  
I maintained a calm manner. "There are visiting hours today, right?" I asked.  
The sheriff stood up and glanced behind me. "There, uh...Is there an adult with you, hon?" He had a look of uncertainty in his eyes.  
"Well..." I didn't know whether to lie about my age. Did I have to be 18? "No...I came here myself. I, um....I wanted to visit with my dad. I haven't seen him for a long time."  
He sighed before pulling out a pack of records of the inmates. "Well, alright. We have to check you for weapons, though. If there's none, you can visit. Which one is he?"

I pointed out my dad before a female officer came over to check. I did what I was told, standing with my hands against the wall.  
"She's clear." I heard her tell the sheriff.  
I was escorted to the room with glass walls that separated citizens from the prisoners. I sat down at a booth, one that sat three booths away from another visitor, a woman visiting with what I could only guess was her son.  
"Wait and I'll get him in the room." said the officer as he walked out.

I can't tell you the lightness I felt in my stomach when I saw dad. Even though he was dressed in the usual grey jumpsuit, he was looking good. Other than the fake leg and glass eye, he still had that shaggy hair that I always loved.  
When he gave me that smile, I gave him a grin as well, feeling my throat tighten up. I grabbed the phone as he did.  
"Hey, dad."  
"You really have turned into a beautiful young lady, Jen. You're looking strong." he said.  
I bit on my fist, still smiling. My eyes burned. "Aw, dad...I've missed you so much." I said, my voice slightly shaky.  
He gave me that look that was half amused, half reprimanding. "Hey, now...don't cry. I've missed you, too. You've been keeping strong, right?"  
"Uh-huh." I showed him what I was wearing. "I kept your shirt. Remember this one?"  
Dad's eyes widened in shock. "You managed to hide it? I'd thought your mother thrown it away."  
"I didn't." I said. "I wouldn't dare let her take it."  
"Speaking of 'her'..." said dad. "How's the home life been? She hasn't been giving you any crap, has she?"  
I felt a bad knot in my gut again. This was the chance to tell dad what's happened since moving to Highland. "Well..."  
At last, I launched into the story, the one that's been eating away at my heart. I told dad everything- moving in, meeting Beavis and Butthead, the bullying at school, and mom's abuse. I ended with telling him where and who I was staying with, and the night that I had to run away. By the end, I was in tears.  
"It's what I've lived with! That's why every day I wish you were out of prison so I could be with you instead of that bitch that I call a mom! Why does she have to be so evil?? Why does she always take her rage out on me, dad?"  
Dad had been listening the entire time, eyes wide. "You're telling me...she hurt you THAT bad, to run away from home?" I could hear that growl in his voice, the kind that dares the enemy to take one more step towards their kin.  
I sniffed and nodded. "It almost f-felt like she b-broke my nose that night."  
Dad got that look in his eyes. When that look appears, head for the hills. "I'll never forgive that *~I'm censoring this, 'cause dad's REALLY tough~*...at least your staying away from her." He rubbed his temple before he continued. "Well...that kind of leads into what I've been needing to tell you..."  
I gave a start, wiping my arm across my eyes. "What..? Is it good news?"  
Dad shrugged. "Well, yes and no. But mainly, it's good."  
My eyes widened. "What is it? Tell me?"  
Dad gave me a warm smile. "I'm finally eligible for parole."  
I gasped. "You are?? Really?" My face felt like a Christmas light, lighting up with cheer. "Does that mean we'll be able to live with one another?"  
Dad put up a hand to slow me down. "That's only part of what's up, honey. An answer to that would be yes, but..." He gave me a slightly pained look. "That means your mother and I have to fight for custody of you."  
I looked down at my lap. I felt like I was about to be sick. At that moment I remember that I was still underage. I know this was gonna be a LOT of work.  
"Dad, what if....what if mom DOES win the rights over me...?" I squeaked.  
Dad pressed a hand on the glass, and I did the same. "I won't let it happen, baby. I won't."  
I sighed. "If anything, it's HER who deserves to be behind bars."  
"But know this," Dad said, leaning to the glass. "I'm getting a lawyer, I'm getting witnesses, and I suggest you do the same. As best as you can. If you stay strong, we can win this together. Any evidence you can get will help even more."  
I smiled, the tears coming back. "I promise."

Before long, visiting hours were over. I bid my dad a farewell, and left the prison, my mind swimming with thoughts about the upcoming trial.  
As quickly as I could, I got back to the boys. I burst through the door, feeling determined.  
Beavis jumped in shock, rolling off the couch. Butthead leaned out from the kitchen, where he was snacking on something.  
"Mheh heh! Heh! What the hell!" Beavis yelled. 

I looked up from the ground. "Guys, get ready." I said.

"We're going to court."


End file.
